


My Own

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas desperately wanted to repair everything broken between him and Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be allowed near music because sad cute things happen. At least this has a happy ending! Now to actually go back to working on my other fics.

Thomas hated the apartment. He wanted to tear down all the pictures. He wanted to set fire to the bed. He wanted to smash all the dishes in the cabinets. And yet he couldn't bring himself to destroy everything that he had built with Newt over the years.

The suitcases that were settled at the door were a reminder of everything he wanted to forget. How he wanted to beg the other to reconsider. He wanted him to stay. They could work through this.

Right?

But the envelope atop the suitcases was what caught his attention, the name addressed to him. He picked it up and opened it.

_Tommy,_

_What happened to us? I can't help but feel like everything is all my fault. I've packed my things to make it easier. I don't need anything. I don't want anything. I'm so tired of being tired. I'm so tired of your apologies and my apologies. One day, I'm sure you'll get over me and find happiness. But I think something broke inside me and is only getting worse. Or perhaps what broke was always broken and just got worse._

_Don't come looking for me, Tommy. I don't want to be found. Do whatever you want with my things. I don't need them where I'm going. Even if you don't believe my words, even if you don't want to hear them. I think I'll always love you._

_Love,  
Newt._

The brunet dropped the letter and dialed the all too familiar number. However, that familiar voice didn't pick up. It made his heart drop. He just shoved his shoes on and ran out the door.

He wondered how they got like this. How they got to this point. Perhaps it started even before they began to date. He had always known Newt to be unstable, but it only ever seemed to get worse. Minho liked to say Thomas wanted to fix Newt. Perhaps he was right. But Newt never needed fixing, he just needed love. And that was something Thomas tended to forget about whenever Newt forgot to take his medication. It always seemed to spark fights, which Thomas would fling Newt's past suicidal tendencies in his face. Instead of helping, he made things worse.

Perhaps it was his fault that Newt felt responsible. He didn't want an end. A life without Newt scared him more than anything. And it took him until now to realize that. To realize how precious the blond was to him.

But he wasn't even sure where to go? He just hoped that he would find Newt in the one place that meant something to both of them.

The bridge was long, locks locked to both railings. Thomas could even point out the one that he and Newt had placed on it. It made his heart clench at the sight of Newt gazing at it.

"Come home, Newt." His voice was gentle as his heart broke at seeing Newt's face soaked in tears.

"Go home, Tommy. You deserve someone better than me." Newt shifted to be closer towards the railing and Thomas just rushed over. He wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Never. I would never deserve someone better than you because there is no one better than you." He could feel the tears that began to trail down his cheeks. "So come home, Newt. We'll unpack your things and make some tea and watch horrible movies."

"Nothing is fixed, Tommy. Nothing will ever be fixed." Newt seemed to choke on his words but was calming down.

"Then we'll work on it, Newt. We'll work on it together. Every day will be a step that we can take together." Newt was quiet, too quiet. "I'll be more patient, I'll be more understanding. And together we can repair everything that broke. Just... Just come home."

"Alright." The words made him feel relieved. It was like a weight was lifted off his chest and he couldn't help but kiss the other. He was going to change, he was going to be better. He was going to do better.

Thomas loved the apartment. He wanted to put up more pictures. He wanted to sleep forever in the bed. He wanted reason to use all the dishes in the cabinets. Thomas found himself loving everything that he had built with Newt over the years.

The suitcases that were settled at the door had long since been unpacked. He had begged the other to reconsider. He got him to stay. And they were going to work through this.


End file.
